Typical product containers, for example, frozen dessert containers for products such as ice cream, frozen yogurt, sorbets, non-dairy ice cream alternative and the like, are generally cylindrically shaped containers that have a removable lid. When a consumer wishes to access the frozen dessert, the lid is removed and the product is scooped from the container using a scooping device, such as an ice cream scoop, ice cream paddle, or spoon, to scoop out the frozen dessert. However, this traditional method has several draw backs. One drawback is that the frozen dessert is often difficult to remove using a scooping device, requiring substantial force to separate the product, which can also be a messy procedure.
Another drawback to this traditional container and system is that it is often difficult to determine the amount of frozen dessert being removed from the container. Frozen dessert containers are often required (e.g., under U.S. law) to define a portion size and provide nutritional information based on that portion size. For many, such as those following restricted diets, those who may have set nutritional requirements, or those who wish to be conscious of their consumption, it is important to know the amount of product being portioned out. It is extremely difficult to remove only a set portion amount using the scoop method. A user would typically be required to remove product and then take a separate step to measure the removed product by either measuring its volume (e.g., using a measuring cup) or its weight (e.g., using a kitchen scale). A further drawback is that after the product is removed, the cover is then replaced on the partially emptied container, which leaves a void of air space in the container where the product that was removed used to fill. The air that now occupies the void within the container can lead to spoilage of the product remaining in the container (e.g., through oxidation) and/or it can lead to an increased prevalence of freezer burn of the product.
Certain developments have been made in the container art that have attempted to solve some of these problems. For example, some have attempted to solve the problem of the air void by providing an ice cream container that has removable sections. Accordingly, after the ice cream is removed from the container via a traditional scooping method, a section of the wall of the container can be removed so that when the cover is replaced, the size of the void is allegedly reduced. However, this system has several drawbacks. Since the product is removed by scooping, this is still a difficult, manual process that does not ensure a set portion amount is removed. In addition, since the amount of product being removed is not controlled, it is possible that the remaining level of product in the container will be in between the separation points in the container. As such, when the user removes a section of the container, there can still be a void between the cover and the product in the container. On the other hand, there is a risk that the user can misidentify the closest separation point in the container and, upon separation of the container section, discover that the product level now extends above the container wall, which can prevent the cover from properly engaging the container sidewall.
Others have attempted to solve the problem of removing the ice cream for the container using a string device or by cutting with a knife. It has been proposed to provide containers in which a string device extends along the central access of container and is disposed through the ice cream. The string can then allegedly be pulled in a circular motion to cut a portion of ice cream. However, since the ice cream is frozen it is likely very difficult to pull a string through the frozen product. Moreover, since the string is located in the center of the ice cream, it would be difficult to maintain the string horizontally during the circular cutting motion. If the user does not pull hard enough, the cut section of ice cream will likely have a concave underside due to the fact that the center of the string was not pulled into alignment with the outer circumference of the container. Conversely, if the string was pulled too hard, the cut section of ice cream would likely have a convex shape due to string alignment issues. Not only do these problems prevent a user from providing a consistent, predictable portion size, the shape of the remaining ice cream in the container (protruding/recessed) can interfere with the seating of the lid or provide an air void. Moreover, if the ice cream includes solid mix-ins (e.g., nuts, chocolate chunks, etc.), the solid mix-in can be suspended within the frozen ice cream at a desired cut location, which could prevent the user from being able to move the string in the circular motion, can result in breakage of the string, and/or cause the string to move up or down around the solid piece, thereby preventing a controlled cut. Cutting ice cream with a knife can be a messy procedure, can create a cut danger to the user, and present a portion control issue since the knife can unintentionally cut through a portion of the container in an uncontrolled manner, thereby making portion control difficult.
Certain examples of prior devices concerning containers include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,715 to Bennet et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,773 to Kaufmann; and U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2010/0147931.
The present invention solves these and other problems.